


Stolen

by justtoogaytofunction



Series: Klaine Crack Fics [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina borrows Blaine's laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

They’re in the library, Blaine on his laptop and Kurt reading, next to him.

'Blaine,' Tina whispers, coming over to them. 'can I borrow your laptop?'

'Sure, sure,' Blaine nods, handing it to her.

'Thanks!'

Later that night, Kurt’s on Blaine’s laptop, trying to find an old email from Rachel.

'Blaine,' he frowns, seeing a familiar name and clicking on it. 'You lent Tina this laptop earlier, right?'

'Yeah,' Blaine smiles, walking in the room.

'You know that porno you made for me..and saved it on here?'

'Oh god,' Blaine whispers, shaking his head. 'Please say she hasn't.'

'She has. She's sent it to herself.'

Tina has issues.


End file.
